Tacos Again!
by Aleiav aka Lola
Summary: PG- For too much suspense. I cant write angst so heres a funny one! R+R plz, try not to flame me, I guarrentee you'll be laughing at the end!


Tacos Again!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own IZ.. yada  
I know I was supposed to write about Gaz in my angst story but I cant write angst stories. I like humorous sequels instead so  
here's a fresh start. Remember Gir's Taco craving. The problem's solved now but it's about to get ALOT WORSE!  
  
Setting: Zim walks through the door as usual and flushes himself down to his lab. He sits at his computer to send a message   
back to his Irkin planet. A bunch of phone tones and then suddenly the leaders appear on the screen.  
  
Leaders: Ah, young Zim. What is your status today?  
Zim: Another boring day Tallest I mean after awhile Earth get's so.. boring..  
Leaders: Well you could spice it up by copying a fashon trend that is going on.  
Zim: Good advice! Right now everyone is getting a job at this new Mexian store around the corner. Maybe I should get a job there!  
Leaders: Oh yeah, that'll work..  
Zim: Thank you oh tall one! (Salutes) I will not let you down!  
(screen goes blank)  
Zim runs out of his house and so does Gir in his doggy costume. The run to the Mexian place on the corner of Main St. and Vine St.  
Zim: Uh oh! Nooooooooooooo!  
Gir: Cray.. zee... TACOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Zim: Gir stop no Gir no!  
(Zim grabs gir and tries to hold him back)  
Gir: Get tacos.. Get tacos, Find taco bar, Find taco bar!  
Zim: Nooo! Gir stop this instant!  
(Zim gives up)   
Zim: Alright Gir! We will eat in this disgusting grease pit but remember! I am here to be employed.  
(They go in and order and they sit down at a booth while Zim is filling out a job applicaton)  
Zim: Last Name?  
Gir: Tacos, Tacos...  
Zim: Hmm  
(pulls out a mini computer)  
Zim:(wispers) Computer, what is a last name (Computer Explains) Thanks Computer.  
Gir: TACOS!  
Zim: Gir shut up!  
Gir: (wispers) taco.. taco.. taco  
Zim: Hmmm Last name... Invader Zim? Nah too obvious..How 'bout Zim Irkin... yeah! There.  
(Zim fills out the rest of the application with much help from his computer, then when the Crazy Taco employee serves them  
their tacos he hands the application to him.)  
Gir: Tacos!!!  
(Gir gobbles down every taco splattering grease everywhere. Employee walks back up to Zim's booth)  
Employee:(imagine a teen aged light red haired boy w/ acne) My name is Peter and welcome to the Crazy Taco Mr. Zim Irkin.  
Zim: Thank you fellow grease employee.  
(Days pass by and on Monday Zim walks into the Crazy Taco with his uniform and disguise on, puntually)  
Zim: Ahh, a job. This should make my time on this wretched planet more interesting.  
(Zim walks over to Peter the manager)  
Zim: What do I do manager of this grease dungon?  
Peter: Ahh Zim Irkin how 'bout you work the onion ring dip?  
Zim: Uhh... Okay..  
(Zim pulles out his minicomputer and asks about the onion ring dip, Computer explains and Zim walks up to the Onion ring Basket  
ang grabs it)  
Zim: OOOOUUUUUCCCCHHH!  
(Everyone looks at him)  
Zim: Heh Heh I'm fine earthilings, return to your normal routine, I'm fine heh heh... Computer! You didn't say it was above  
normal ground temperture!  
Computer: Sorry Zim.  
Zim: I'm installing a patch of intellegence when we get home!  
Computer: Oh please no Zim-  
(Zim turns off the computer. He grabs some gloves and prepares to work the onion dip)  
(Day passes)  
(Zim walks in as usual on Tuesday, wearing his uniform and arriving puntually. He goes toward the Onion Ring Dip but he sees some  
one else operating it. That some one else looks at him)  
Zim: Dib!  
Dib: Zim!  
Zim: I'm staying in this grease pit to work human not you!  
Dib: That's what you think alien I'm going to be manager before you know it. Just look at that paper over there.  
(The paper showed how the manager, Peter is moving to Colorado and needs a new manager, It also says that he will  
be observing the people to see a worthy manager. Zim imangines controlling Dib like a puppet. Then he rips off the ad anf balls it up  
in his hand)  
Zim: I'll win human you'll see.  
(A few days pass by and Dib and Zim have been kissing butt big time. On Friday the manager makes his decision)  
Peter: Attention all Crazy Taco Employees. You'ved worked very hard and I have decided who to pick.  
The next manager of Crazy Taco will be...   
(Zim and Dib are staring and moving and just are totally hyper chewing pencils and acting nervous)  
Peter: My little cuzin...Iggins!  
(Zim and Dib's mouths drop to the floor as Iggins runs up to the podium)  
Iggins: Hahahahahahaha!  
Zim: I quit.  
Gir: TACOS MAN TACOS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The End... 


End file.
